Can't Get enough Of Your Love
by Blue Depression
Summary: Un mois plus tôt, il lui sauve la vie. Le chasseur aux yeux d'émeraude. Maintenant, la jeune survivante et son sauveur sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et sont près à passé à l'acte. Mais un petit imprévus survient alors... L'histoire se passe dans la saison 6 Dean x Reader, first Time, Impala, lemon! C'est tout ce que je peux dire! venez lire!


Cela faisait environ 1 mois qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Ce héro qui portait un veston de cuir mieux que n'importe qui, et dont les yeux étaient plus verts qu'une émeraude. Je pensais mourir, le loup-garou près de moi, prêt à m'arracher le cœur. Mais il est apparut comme par magie, un miracle. Il a tué la bête et sauvé la belle. Dès que nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai vue dans ses pupilles un éclat briller. Depuis ce jour, je suis resté auprès de mon sauveur et de son frère. Une étrange relation s'est installé entre nous deux, et ce n'avais rien pour me déplaire. Il était beau, gentil, courageux, et même gentleman.

-Dean!

Il revenait de chasse avec son frère et dès que j'entendis le vrombissement de l'impala, je me précipitais dehors. Je le vis sortir de la voiture, et courut vers lui, le sourire au lèvre. Je sautais dans ses bras et il me rattrapa difficilement.

-(Y/N), fais attention!

Je le lâchais et l'observais. Il avait quelques ecchymoses et plusieurs cicatrices, mais excepté cela, il ne semblait avoir rien de cassé.

-bonjour à toi aussi.

Je me tournais vers Sam, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence. J'allais vers lui et l'enlaçais également, heureuse que les deux frères soient indemne. À coté, j'entendis Dean grogner de jalousie. Je lui souris et lui tira la langue, il était tellement prévisible!

Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre d'hôtel et je fermais la porte. Sam déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche alors je me retrouvais seule avec Dean. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je m'approchais de lui. Depuis le jour où il m'avait sauvé, je ne l'avait plus quitter, et je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dès qu'il était près de moi. Mais mon cœur se brisais dès qu'il partait en chasse, la peur au ventre me tordant d'angoisse de ne plus le revoir. Il refusait catégoriquement que je les accompagnes, peu importe mes arguments.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue que je caressais par la suite. J'étais seulement contente qu'il soit de retour, et sa présence me rassura de nouveau.

-(Y/N)... pourquoi pleures-tu?

Il essuya une larme que je n'avais pas sentis couler avec son pouce. Je me blottis dans ses bras pour cacher mon visage contre son torse. Ah... l'odeur de Dean m'avais tellement manqué.

-Je ne pleure pas!

Je l'entendis rire, doucement. Je relevais la tête et je l'embrassais tendrement. Son regard sembla s'embraser alors qu'il me pris en mariée pour m'emmener sur le lit. Il me déposa dessus, et ensuite il monta par dessus moi. Il attrapa mes lèvres que je laissais délibérément entre-ouverte. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un peu entre elles, avant qu'il ne délaisse ma bouche pour aller s'attaquer a mon cou. Là, il y laissa mille et un petit baiser, avec un suçon en prime.

Je m'étais questionner ces jours-ci, alors que mon amour grandissait pour le chasseur aux yeux d'émeraude. Étais-ce le bon? Étais-ce celui à qui je devais me donner pour la première fois? La réponse devenait de plus en plus clair, et je le comprenais maintenant alors qu'il m'embrassait partout avec désir et passion. Soudainement, un étrange bruit résonna dans la pièce.

-qu'est ce que c'est?

Je ris en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

-mon estomac, le frigo est vide depuis hier et je n'ai pas encore été faire l'épicerie!

Il rit aussi et se s'assit à coter de moi, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-il faudrait aller acheter des trucs à manger, tu en pense quoi, (Y/N)?

-c'est une bonne idée!

Dean savait que j'étais vierge, et surtout que je n'étais pas encore prête. Il respectait cela et disait être prêt à m'attendre. Pourtant, avec ce que j'avais vus aujourd'hui, résister semblait dur pour lui.

Nous nous levâmes du lit et Dean avertit son frère qui venait de sortir de la douche que nous allions faire l'épicerie. Il accepta, puis nous montâmes dans l'impala et mon amoureux démarra.

Là-bas, je pris des fruit et des légumes, ainsi que d'autres aliments santé. Alors que j'étais en fil pour payer mes achats, Dean apparut près de moi, tenant une tarte entre ses mains, le regard brillant, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je soupirais et mes yeux montèrent vers le ciel pour ensuite se poser sur lui. Il était vraiment adorable.

De retour dans l'impala, sur le chemin vers le motel, je me surpris a regarder par la fenêtre et à penser. Dean avait tout fait pour moi, il m'avais recueilli avec lui et son frère après m'avoir sauver parce que mes parents sont morts. Ils sont morts cette fameuse nuit où tout c'est passé, où le loup-garou a essayer de me tuer. Dean est arrivé à temps pour moi, mais il était trop tard pour mes parents. Je ne lui en ait jamais voulut pour ça.

Je le regardais, lui qui avait les deux mains sur le volant, la tête allant au rythme de la chanson jouant à la radio. Je ne savais pas quel était le titre de la chanson, et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Parce que à ce moment précis je sus, je sus que c'était lui. C'était l'homme avec lequel je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, même si ce voulait dire une vie de nomade passée sur la route à manger de la malbouffe et à écouter sans arrêt les mêmes cassettes de vieux rock. C'était celui avec lequel je voulais avoir ma première fois, et peut-être même avoir des enfants plus tard.

-Dean...

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers moi pour ensuite remettre ses yeux et sa concentration sur la route.

-oui?

-j'y ai réfléchit et... je veux que ce soit toi. Je veux perdre ma virginité avec toi.

Dean toussa un peu en blague puis me regarda avec un sourire.

-je suis content! Je t'aime, (Y/N).

-je t'aime aussi, Dean.

Sur ce, je plaçais ma tête sur son épaule et il nous reconduit au motel, là où Sam nous attendait, probablement affamé.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me trouvais dans l'impala au côter de Dean en direction de chez Bobby. Sam nous attendait là-bas, avec une nouvelle piste au sujet de Crowley. Le seul problème là-dedans, c'est que nous étions à 5 heures de route de chez Bobby, et je n'étais pas pour ainsi dire très patiente. Je ne cessais de soupirer sans arrêts, impatiente, les jambes engourdies, la bouche sec et l'estomac dans les talons. Je suis presque certaine que cela importunait Dean de m'entendre me plaindre sans arrêts, si bien qu'il décida d'allumer la radio. Aussitôt les premières notes de la chansons jouées, aussitôt je la reconnue d'entre mille.

 _I've heard people say that_

 __ _Too much of anything is not good for you, baby_

 __ _Oh no_

 __ _But I don't know about that_

 __ _There's many times that we've loved_

 __ _We've_ _share d_ _love and made love_

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Dean en levant un sourcil. Il me renvoya mon regard avec un « bah quoi? » imprimer dans son visage, sérieusement? Can´t get enough of your love Babe?

-je peux changer si tu veux...

-non, laisse c'est probablement le seul truc potable à la radio à une heure aussi tardive.

Il haussa une épaule et je me concentrais sur les paroles de la chanson.

 _Girl, all I know is every time you're here_

 __ _I feel the change_

 __ _Somethin'_ _moves_

 __ _I scream your name_

 __ _Do whatcha got to do?_

Au fil des paroles, je commençais à sentir quelque chose d'étrange monter à l'intérieur de moi. Un étrange désir et besoin de quelque chose... mes yeux se posèrent sur Dean, alors que je sentais mes joues commencer à brûler tout doucement. Dans la clarté de la lune, Dean était plus beau que jamais. La faible lumière éclairant ses bras nus et la forme de son torse sous son t-shirt. Il me semblait plus attirant que d'habitude. Peut-être étais-ce la chanson qui me mettait dans tout mes états, mais le résultat était que j'avais envie de lui faire un tas de chose.

 _How can I_ _explain_ _all the things I feel?_

 _You've given me so much_

Je posais alors brusquement mes mains sur la cuisse de Dean, me rapprochant par le fait même de lui. Il sursauta un instant, perdant le contrôle de la voiture qui zigzagua de gauche a droite sur la route déserte.

-(Y/N)! tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi?!

-Dean... je veux le faire, maintenant.

Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire « QUOI ICI, MAINTENANT, LÀ, LÀ? » que je confirmais de la tête. Il se rangea sur le coté, arrêtant le moteur, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-tu veux perdre ta virginité sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture? Il en est pas question!

Je fis une grimace déçut et essayais de lui faire les plus beaux yeux possibles, me collant encore plus à lui, en passant ma main sur sa cuisse. Je la montais vers le haut, et atteint presque le sommet de la montage lorsqu'il attrapa ma main.

-sil te plaît... j'en ai vraiment envie...

Son visage se crispa. Je voyais très bien qu'il essayait de résister du mieux qu'il pouvait, et que c'était une torture pour lui. Je mis mon autre main sur son menton et approchais ma bouche de la sienne. À quelques centimètre de ses lèvres, je m'arrêtais pour lui souffler quelques mots.

-n'étais-ce pas cela que tu attendait depuis des semaines?

Il grogna, puis lâcha ma main pour aller me prendre le visage de ses deux mains et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Rapidement, il mit sa langue dans ma bouche et elles tournèrent un moment ensemble. Le moment d'après nous étions rendu sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, lui sur moi, entrain de retirer son t-shirt gris pâle. Je pus alors admirer son torse, parfaitement bâtit mais pas trop musclé. Une perfection à l'état pure, un véritable délice pour les yeux. Je passais mes mains sur son dos parfait, où je sentie les muscles bien bâtit sous mes doigts tremblotants. Je m'attardai sur le bas, hésitant à descendre plus bas encore. Dean rit contre ma bouche, et me dit que je pouvais le toucher partout où il me plaisait. Je souris également et mes mains allèrent lui agripper les fesses. Elles étaient ronde, fermes, et parfaites. Il gémit lorsque mes mains se refermèrent dessus, et me mordilla la lèvre inférieur, ce qui me donna une décharge électrique de plaisir.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait le cou, je me mit à déboutonner mon chemisier, mais mes mains se mirent alors à trembler pour une raison inconnue. Dean s'en aperçu, et me pris une main pour ensuite aller la déposer sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur. Je pus sentir ses battements, qui étaient ma foie très rapide, démontrant qu'il était autant nerveux que moi. Il me sourit et il défît un par un les boutons de mon haut pour ensuite aller embrasser chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'il semblait découvrir. Un frisson me parcourut alors l'échine, un frisson de froid et de désir mais aussi d'excitation.

Sur son pantalon je pouvais voir une bosse très visible et aucunement subtile au niveau de son entre jambe. Je plaçais alors mon genoux dessus, pour l'agacer un peu, mais le résultat fut tout autre. Il lâcha un gémissement tellement érotique que je sentis une chaleur étrange monter dans mon ventre. J'avais touché son point faible, et sa voix était le mien. Je me sentis défaillir, Dean était partout. Ses mains caressant mes cotes, sa bouche embrassant mes lèvres, son corps par-dessus moi, sa chaleur m'entourant de toute part et son odeur, son odeur délicieuse qui m'enivrait et me plongeait toujours plus dans les entrailles de la jouissance.

Je me mis à respirer plus fortement, les yeux fermer pour mieux savourer toute les nouvelles sensations. Dean enleva son pantalon et fit de même avec le mien. Nous étions maintenant tout deux en sous-vêtements, mais je n'avais plus froid parce que la chaleurs de mon amoureux venait me réchauffer tout doucement. Il approcha ses mains de mon soutien-gorge, voulant très certainement le détacher. J'eus un gémissement de stupeur. Et si ma poitrine ne lui plaisait pas? Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi allait me voir toute nue.

-(Y/N)?

-ça va, tu peux continuer...

Je sentie le rouge couvrir mes joues tellement j'étais embarrassé, et mon corps se remit à trembler de nervosité. Dean me donna un tendre et délicieux baiser pour essayer de me calmer et il dégrafa ma brassière et me la retira. Il la lança quelque part derrière lui, puis admira ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Mes seins pointaient fièrement vers le haut, pâles dans la faible lumière de la lune. Je me sentis devenir encore plus rouge pendant qu'il observait ma poitrine, et je criais lorsque je sentie ses mains se poser dessus. Pas parce que j'avais eue mal, mais parce que la sensation était nouvelle et que étrangement mon corps réagissait fortement lorsque quelqu'un touchait à cet endroit là. Je me mit a me tordre dans tous les sens et à gémir alors qu'il commença à lécher un de mes seins. La sensation était bizarre mais extrêmement délicieuse. Je me surpris à en vouloir plus, des frissons de désirs me parcourant partout.

-plus, j'en veux plus...

-tu es plutôt pressé pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais fait auparavant!

-c'est justement pour ça que je le suis...

Un nouveau gémissement m'échappa malgré moi. Dean approcha ses mains de ma culotte, étant prêt à me la retirer. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, et il releva la tête, inquiet. Je hochais la tête pour lui donner mon accord, mon cœur menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. La nervosité montait de plus en plus, au rythme des vêtements qui disparaissaient de mon corps. Dean descendis le dernier morceaux de linge qui me recouvrait et je serrais les jambes d'automatisme. La situation était extrêmement embarrassante, plus que n'importe quoi. À ce moment là, j'aurais aimé être invisible. Mais mon amoureux était doué pour me faire sentir à l'aise, car il alla embrasser mes cuisses tendrement. Je réussi à me détendre et à lâcher la pression que j'avais mis dans mes jambes. Dean vint m'embrasser tout en retirant son boxer qui alla rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements quelque part dans la voiture. Je jetais un coup d'œil et je déglutie. Ce truc allait vraiment aller dans mon truc? Ça me semblait impossible!

Mon amoureux me jeta un regard rassurant et un sourire qui vint me réchauffer le cœur. Après avoir mis un condom, il s'enligna devant mon entré, près à venir me prendre ma virginité. J'étais nerveuse mais aussi excité et j'avais peur de la douleur.

Je regardais Dean une dernière fois avant de lui faire oui de la tête. Il vint me donner un dernier baisé sur le front avant de poser le sien dessus. Alors qu'il s'en allait pour me pénétrer, je me rendis compte de quelque chose de très important.

-STOP!

Dean stoppa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, effrayé de m'avoir peut-être fait mal, ou alors que quelqu'un nous espionnait sur la route. Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, inquiet. Je posai ma main sur son torse puis levais la tête vers lui.

-je suis vierge, je veux pas salir ton bébé!

Je vis les traits de Dean se détendre et l'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

-ce n'est que ça? (Y/N), ne te souci pas de ma voiture, soucis-toi de toi, mon amour.

Le son qui m'échappa à se moment là était indescriptible. Un son aiguë de joie, de surprise et parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était tout simplement adorable. Je savais que la voiture de Dean, cette impala 67 était le bien le plus précieux qu'il avait et qu'il le chérissait comme son propre bébé. Mais il m'avait mis au-dessus de la voiture, et cela me mis extrêmement heureuse.

Je le pris par le menton et lui embrassais les lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes, douces et pulpeuses. Puis, je le regardait dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un vert si parfait, et je hochais la tête. J'étais fin prête.

Il se repositionna à mon entré, puis rentra le plus doucement en moi. Une douleur violente m'envahis aussitôt, des larmes commencèrent à se former. Ce faisais plus mal que je pensais, et je vis le visage de Dean grimacer de douleur avec moi. Il me chuchota que la douleur allait bientôt partir pour laisser place au plaisir, mais je ne pus le croire immédiatement. La douleur était intense et le choc était là. Je sentis les lèvres de Dean se poser contre les miennes alors qu'il commençait à bouger. La sensation était étrange quoique toujours douloureux. Je me concentrai alors sur les la bouche de mon amoureux, qui faisait son possible pour que je puisse m'habituer à lui et passer au-delà de la souffrance. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, et je me mis à gémir de plaisir bien vite. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que la douleur était partie, et que la sensation était maintenant d'une jouissance incroyable. Je posai mes mais sur ses épaules pour avoir quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Je pense que je plantais mes ongles dans sa peau, parce que je l'entendis gémir plus fortement qu'avant. Nos respirations étaient devenues saccadés et fortes, alors que ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus rapide. Je sentais son membre en moi, monter et descendre. Y penser était assez étrange, mais le plaisir, lui, était intense.

Alors que mes esprits étaient absorbé par tout le plaisir qui me transperçait, je ne me rendis pas compte que la bouche de Dean parcourait maintenant ma peau. Il s'était nicher au creux de mon cou, là où le plaisir était situé. Il plaça ses dents sur ma peau, me mordillant légèrement sans me faire pour autant mal. Au contraire, une nouvelle décharge et de nouveaux frissons me parcoururent alors le corps en entier. C'était si bon, jamais je n'aurais cru que avoir des rapports sexuels, avec l'homme de ma vie en plus, allait être aussi bon et parfait. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre dans une chaleur et une étreinte immortelle. J'aurais voulut que ce moment dure pour toujours, j'étais si bien et c'était tellement bon.

Tout à coup, quelque chose commença à monter en moi. Je n'avais encore pas eue cette sensation depuis le début de nos ébat, une étrange et excitante sensation qui monta. Ma tête bascula vers l'arrière et ma bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un cri de jouissance pour grand que tout les autres. Mon corps se mis à avoir de drôle de soubresaut, qui continuèrent pendant quelque seconde avant que mes bras retombent inerte sur le banc où nous étions. Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer?

-tu viens d'avoir un orgasme, (Y/N)...

Je fis les gros yeux. Un orgasme? C'était incroyable! Mais maintenant je me sentais plus qu'épuisé que jamais. Je souris à Dean pendant qu'il continuait ses coups de reins. Ils étaient maintenant saccadés, et son visage était crispé et un peu rouge, comme si il allait avoir un orgasme lui aussi. Je mis mes mains sur son visage, et lui donnais un bref baiser. Encore quelques coups et il se vida dans le condom. Il se retira puis il se coucha près de moi. On manquaient de place, l'un contre l'autre coucher sur la banquette arrière de l'impala, mais nous étions bien et confortable. Je me blottis dans ses bras musclés et chauds, posant ma tête contre son torse.

-Je t'aime Dean

-Je t'aime aussi, (Y/N)

Dès que ces mots furent prononcé, le téléphone cellulaire de Dean sonna. Il s'en allait pour répondre, mais je posais ma main sur son bras.

-ne répond pas, restons comme ça sil te plaît...

Dean accepta. Quelques instant plus tard, le téléphone se remis à sonner. Nous l'ignorâmes, comme les huit autres appels qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner lui aussi. Je grognais, frustré que quelqu'un ose nous déranger et insister autant pendant que nous étions si bien l'un près de l'autre. Je me défit des bras protecteurs de Dean à contre cœur pour trouver mon cellulaire qui était rester dans mon sac à main. Je décrochais brusquement et derrière moi j'entendis mon amoureux marmonner que la personne qui appelait était morte. Il savait mon tempérament impatient, et ceux qui osait me déranger finissait toujours par subir ma colère!

-QUOI

Au bout du fil, je reconnu la voix de Bobby.

-Idjits, ça fait une bonne dizaine de fois que j'essaie de vous rejoindre, amenez-vous on a besoin de vous!

-bon on arrive dès que possible.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et envoyait un regard déçut à Dean.

-Le travail nous appelle.


End file.
